


Hotline - Birthday present

by Pyschokisses



Category: Dragonball, Kakavege - Fandom, vegekaka - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Dancing, Dragonball - Freeform, Fluff, Gay fic, Grinding, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Oneshot, Short Story, Smut, Smut Fic, Yaoi, different positions, kakavege, striptease, vegekaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: It’s Vegeta’s birthday and Goku has decided to give him a special present.This is a fun one shot chapter that continues from my book ‘Hotline’.
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Hotline - Birthday present

Goku let out an audible gulp as thoughts raked through his mind — why did he agree to this? His adrenaline had now surged through his body that induced his heart to thud hard enough he swore it would burst out his chest any second he remained standing there.

"I'm not sure about this," Goku's voice trembled as he spoke and glanced at his boyfriend who was sitting opposite him with a subtle smirk set upon his face.

Vegeta leaned back in the armchair with his hand clasped around a bottle of beer. "You'll do fine," he assured before he took a drink of the beer and smacked his lips while placing the bottle on the arm of the chair.

This was their day off work, Goku had everything planned out in his head. He wanted to do this for Vegeta as it was his birthday after all. Having mentally prepared himself the day before, he was now standing wearing tight black pants with a meshed tank top. 'Keep the clothing minimum' he relayed in his mind as he rubbed his palms down the front of his pants and calmed his nerves. Mentally he was crumbling with nerves, not that it would be the first time his boyfriend had seen or heard him be so nervous. 

Vegeta crossed his leg over the other as his eyes roamed over Goku's body, he had been looking forward to this birthday present all day. If only his darling boyfriend had at least given him the card after they had a meal with their family, for it was a challenge to try to hide a boner during the meal. Those words 'strip tease and do what you want with my body' written inside the card — oh, how he would indulge in this. He had always jokingly stated how it would be nice for Goku to do a striptease for him and finally, it seemed today was his lucky day because his boyfriend had plucked up the courage to do it. It was going to be a great stress relief for them both especially after the week they had with Nappa staying with them for a few days. Somehow the idiot flooded the bathroom which had flooded into the kitchen. Yamcha was on vacation with some work colleagues at the time, the lucky bastard didn't have to babysit the overgrown child. They had to hide their hoover and other items from Nappa for he was telling them how he had made a homemade flesh light, and like hell were the couple wanting him to violate their stuff. If Vegeta had his way, he'd have sent Nappa to stay with someone else, but of course Goku felt sorry for him and allowed him to stay. Now with Nappa out of the way, the two had their place to themselves again. Vegeta quirked a brow at his boyfriend as 'Beautiful Dangerous by Slash' played in the background. A rather interesting choice to say the least, but nonetheless it had an easy beat his boyfriend could dance to. Well... so Vegeta assumed till he watched Goku start to shuffle awkwardly that made it challenging to subdue a laugh. Even with his boyfriends awkward dance with the look of being uncomfortable, he still looked so attractive.

The music continued, and Goku hadn't changed his dance, nor even began to strip down. There were an occasional bobbing of the head that didn't quite go in rhythm to the beat, Vegeta pursed his lips knowing it was time for an intervention he leaned forward on his chair "Just slowly take your vest off and sway your hips," he smirked as Goku gaped at him then pouted his lips.

"You make it sound so easy," Goku huffed at him but did what Vegeta had suggested. Still doing the awkward shuffle with his feet, his eyes averted away from Vegeta as he felt the heat emanating from his cheeks. Slowly he started to ruck his vest up and prayed to himself that he wouldn't get the vest tangled in his upper arms. How unsexy that would be and highly embarrassing too.

A low chuckle rumbled from Vegeta's throat, he could see how flustered Goku was getting. It meant a lot to him that his lover would willingly put himself out of his comfort zone for him. The awkward shuffle ceased as Goku pulled the vest over his head and started to spin it mid air before he threw it aside. It was apparent his boyfriend wasn't as talented when it came to multitasking for he was unable to maintain his awkward dance and strip at the same time. Vegeta's lips curled into a smile as he recalled their phone calls together. Many times he had him laughing and smiling over the random things he'd say during such intimate calls. Who'd of thought it — a sex line operator dating their client. Oh, how he was in love with this man.

Goku's orbs connected with Vegeta's that made his heart flutter as he tried his utmost best to try to get into the movement of the song, all whilst he was loosening his pants. Just how on Earth did Vegeta manage to do this and make it look so sexy all at the same time. He dreaded how his poor attempts at erotic dancing must look to Vegeta, judging by the meager twitch from the edges of Vegeta's lips. It was evident he was doing his finest to hold back a snicker. He pursed his lips and concentrated on undoing his pants with his trembling fingers. 

Soft firm hands held on to his waist that caused his breath to hitch, Goku peered down at his lovers' hands then trailed his eyes to meet with Vegeta who was now standing in front of him with his top off too. His stomach somersaulted just as Vegeta smiled back at him affectionately.

"Just go with the flow of the music," Vegeta hummed and started to grind his hips against him in the movement to the song.

Wave of pleasure crashed through Goku's body, he was mesmerized by Vegeta's body and how it rolled sensually in rhythm to the song. The way Vegeta glared back at him with his tantalizing eyes as their bodies moved in harmony was oh so arousing, he had to resist the impulse to pin Vegeta against the wall. Not tonight, for this night he was granting Vegeta to have full control over his body. The thought alone extracted a small moan from him.

Vegeta leaned back a slender, their hips still connected, he started to do body rolls knowing that was one of Goku's favorites. A smug grin inscribed on his face as he felt Goku's arousal, he took Goku's hand and guided it down his abs all while he proceeded to dance erotically with him.

"I thought I was giving you your own show, not you joining me?" Goku smiled. He was secretly glad Vegeta was now grinding against him and helping him strip down. His body started to loosen up more, and he started to find his own rhythm, feeling Vegeta's firm abs and observing that wonderful toned body move so erotically against him. 

"I thought we could help each other strip," Vegeta responded in a throaty tone, he steered Goku's hands to the waistline of his pants and rocked his hips allowing the pants to gradually fall down his muscular thighs with the aid of Goku's hands tugging them down.

They continued to grind their hips together; the music drowning out in the background as they remained heavily focused on each other. Goku watched in high intensity the way his boyfriend's body moved so erotically it was mesmerizing, and he marvelled at the toned body grinding against his. Thin sheen of sweat glazed his lover's body and defined his muscles as he rocked his body. No way was he going to last long if they kept up with this. His cock was already strained hard and pulsing against his pants. Lips brushed against his, not soft and tender — but fiery and demanding he allowed himself to become lost in that kiss while he pulled his pants down not breaking their connection.

Vegeta's hands slid down Goku's abdomen then snaked back up to his nipples, giving them a pinch that led to their lips parting as Goku let out a gasp. 

"Take the rest of your clothing off," Vegeta licked his lips as he demanded. He stepped backward hooking his thumbs around the waist of his underwear as he awaited for Goku to remove his underwear first.

The two so heavily fixated on each other that neither had noticed the music had ceased playing. 

Goku obliged not breaking eye contact on Vegeta, his skin prickled in excitement as Vegeta mirrored his movement. Within seconds the two had removed their underwear exposing their naked slick bodies, Goku quivered when his eyes locked into Vegeta's hardened cock.

Vegeta let out a chuckle seeing his boyfriend gawking at him. Some things never changed although he admired Goku's body too and could never get enough of staring at his physique. He curled his index finger repeatedly, gesturing for Goku to follow as he slowly sauntered backward towards their bedroom.

—————

Heavy pants and low moans mixed between them while hands heavily groped each other so hungry for the other's attention. Goku felt himself being pushed back onto the bed as Vegeta hovered above him and started to kiss down his body, teasing the nipples occasionally between. He bucked his hips as Vegeta got closer to his arousal and teased the head of the cock with the tip of his tongue.

Vegeta paid attention to the way Goku's body would react to his light touches and leaned back to soak in the view of Goku's hard cock twitching against his stomach, leaking some pre-cum. 

"Spread your legs for me," Vegeta commanded and crawled off the bed to grab a bottle of lube and a small vibrator from their dresser. He glanced over at Goku from the corners of his eyes and smirked, seeing Goku widen his legs for him whilst glancing back at him in anticipation.

He slowly clambered back into the bed and wrapped his fingers around Goku's cock and gave it slow, firm strokes. This elicited low moans from Goku that encouraged him to tease him some more. "I've always wondered what it would be like fucking a hot stripper," he sneered and circled his thumb over the tip of the cock and distributing the pre-cum around.

"Mm you should definitely try it," Goku said through shallow gasps and writhed as Vegeta continued to tease the sensitive area of his cock.

Vegeta kept his smirk. He observed the way Goku's chiseled abs and muscular legs flexed as he proceeded to tease the head of his cock it was so inciting to watch, shock wave of pleasure travelling down his spine as Goku let out small breathy moans. This man was just so beautiful to look at, "Oh... that's exactly what I'm going to be doing now."

Goku let out a snicker and rested his forearm over his brow, "be gentle... it's my first time."

This induced the couple to laugh and grin at each other, knowing that they enjoyed switching regularly with Vegeta's preference being bottom. They enjoyed bringing some role-play into the bedroom, even though Goku was never particularly good at it. Just like the awkward conversations they'd have over the phone, so comfortable with each other's presence, neither minded that awkwardness in the bedroom.

"The way you were grinding on me earlier... I beg to differ, you've been strip teasing in front of other people without my knowledge, haven't you?" Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him a firm expression as he slicked his fingers with the lube and rubbed them against Goku's entrance. He had to hold back his moan from seeing and hearing Goku writhe and gasp in satisfaction, he continued to massage the entrance till he felt it loosen allowing him to slide a finger inside. " you're body is for my eyes only," he purred.

"Would it turn you on more if I said yes even when we both know I was nervous as hell as that was my first time doing that strip thing?"

Vegeta paused and pressed his lips together before he let out a short sigh and chuckled, "You really need to work on this role-play," he licked his lip watching his finger deep inside the tight hole.

"Hey, I'm tryi- oh god," Goku rolled his eyes back as he felt Vegeta's finger wriggle inside him and brush along the sensitive area that caused his cock to surge each time Vegeta pressed on it.

"That's it babe, relax."

"Oh Vegeta," Goku moaned and rocked his hips against Vegeta's finger.

"Moan for me some more," he crooned as he slipped another finger inside and curled them upwards to press against the prostate. With his free hand, he grabbed the vibrator.

"I can't exactly force a-" Goku's breath hitched as he felt an intense wave of pleasure course through his body, Vegeta was continuing to finger him whilst stroking the vibrator up along his shaft and around the head before sliding it down the shaft. "uhn shhit Vegeta, oh-god-yes Vegeta!" He bucked his hips wildly, his eyes rolling skyward as the pleasure soared through his body causing his legs to tremble.

"Is that good?" Vegeta asked with a smug grin, knowing full well it was feeling good by the way Goku's body was reacting to it. 

Goku couldn't respond, his gasps devolved into low moans, the vibrations travelling up and down his cock alongside Vegeta's fingers stretching and filling him left him in a euphoric high. 

Another finger slid inside and massaged the soft velvet walls, Vegeta licked his lips watching Goku's legs quiver in reaction to the vibrator. He leaned forward with his face in line with Goku's cock and placed the vibrator aside, he started to thrust his fingers inside while he licked up the shaft then down again before he enveloped his lips around the balls up to the root of his cock and sucked lightly which elicit further moans from Goku.

"Ve- oh-god!" Goku said through a breathy moan. His face flushed as the pleasure intensified further.

Vegeta slipped his lips off the balls and ran his other hand down the shaft, "if this is how you are sounding now, I can't wait to hear the sounds you make when I fuck you." 

Faster, harder Vegeta thrust his fingers inside ensuring Goku was stretched enough to accommodate his cock. He surrounded his lips around the head and sunk his mouth down the shaft.

"Vegeta..." Goku moaned out loudly, he was incapable to say anything else at this point, his body immersed in pleasure as Vegeta continued his skillful ministrations.

The taste of salty skin swirled inside Vegeta's mouth, so palatable on his tongue that sent him off in a frenzied joy. For a concise second it tempted him to continue and allow Goku to empty himself inside his mouth. Perhaps another time... for now — he was ready to fuck his boyfriend's brains out. 

A loud wet pop sound resonated in the room as the now slick cock slipped out of Vegeta's mouth. Beads of sweat rolled down Goku's flushed face, his body tingles all over as he watched Vegeta slick his cock with lube and winked over at him that made his heart leap and quiver in excitement.

Vegeta positioned himself between Goku's bronzed thighs. He lifted one leg and held it in place against his shoulder allowing him easier access. They stared contently into each other's eyes, so much adoration felt for each other. Not breaking eye contact, Vegeta aligned the tip of his cock with Goku's entrance. Slowly he pushed his cock inside, his fingers dug into Goku's leg as he continued to slowly fill Goku's insides with his throbbing cock.

The two let out a sigh of relief as their hips were connected with Vegeta's cock buried deep inside. They both smiled at one another.

Vegeta leaned in, his biceps flexed as he balanced his weight on one arm and started to do shallow thrusts.

"Vegeta... I love you," Goku panted and smoothed his hands up Vegeta's slick body. Their bodies undulated together as Vegeta continued to thrust inside him.

"I love you too," Vegeta whispered as he brushed his lips along Goku's leg and planted delicate kisses.

Moans and groans of pleasure echoed in the room as Vegeta started to thrust harder, Goku felt a coil tightening inside him threatening to come undone any moment. It felt incredible, the hard cock moving inside him sending waves upon waves of pleasure each time. Vegeta pulled out and leaned back on the mattress.

A small whine of protest came from Goku when he felt Vegeta pull himself out. He was enjoying that fullness feeling and wasn't even close to the edge. He propped himself up on his elbows and glared over at Vegeta. Perhaps when he next tops he shall do the same thing, see how he likes it.

Vegeta smirked at the look of disappointment imprinted on Goku's face, "Fuck yourself with my cock," he demanded and wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock to hold it up right for Goku to sink down on.

There was no need to tell him twice, Goku quickly crawled towards Vegeta then swung a leg over, he rested on his knees and held onto Vegeta's broad shoulders then slowly guided himself down onto the cock.Both let out a shaky gasp of pleasure in unison when they felt the connection again, the cock throbbed deep inside Goku that induced him to moan and throw his head back.

"Vegeta—" he gasped and started to rock his hips, "You're cock feels- so good inside me." 

"That's it babe.. ride me," Vegeta marvelled over his boyfriends body, he roamed his hands down the muscular thighs and felt them flex each time Goku sunk them pulled himself back up from the cock. 

The bed creaked as Goku started to bounce on Vegeta's throbbing cock harder and faster, their bodies soaked in their perspiration. Vegeta could tell when Goku was starting to get tired as he started to slow down and tried to catch a breath between. He grabbed onto Goku's backside giving his cheeks a firm squeeze and started to thrust upwards, the room echoed the slap sounds of his balls hitting against Goku's ass.

Goku lolled his head back and closed his eyes, feeling warmth radiating from the pit of his stomach down to his crotch, "Oh fuck yeah Vegeta!" 

"Kakarot," Vegeta groaned and started to chant out his boyfriends name, he too felt closer to the edge of his release.

"Babe..." Goku panted and glanced down at Vegeta signalling him to stop, "I want you to do me on my all fours," Goku's face went crimson soon as he spoke out such a request.

Vegeta looked up at Goku with a seductive glare and smirked,"Dirty boy-" he tsked while he groped a firm ass cheek, "get on your hands and knees for me then," he said in a husky tone and spanked him.

In a haste, the two changed their position. Goku's body trembling still from the pleasure was now rested on his hands and knees. He felt the mattress dip from behind him as Vegeta slowly entered inside him again, eyes rolled back feeling the cock pulse against his prostate. 

Vegeta hummed and squeezed Goku's asscheeks, "I'm glad you asked for me to fuck you like this... now I can stare at your fine ass when I continue to fuck it," he rubbed a cheek and a loud spank resonated the room shortly after.

Goku let out a gasp before he started to rock himself against Vegeta, encouraging him to continue. Oh, how he wanted him to continue badly. He was rewarded with powerful thrusts that caused his vision to blur.

"I'm ... I'm almost there... oh god keep going, don't stop!" Goku cried out in ecstasy.

"Kakarot.." Vegeta panted and dug his fingers into his boyfriends firm backside, he couldn't coherent any other words. Pressure was building inside him and each time he plowed hard into his lover the stronger that pressure became threatening to explode there and then. He ensured to angle himself so that when he thrusted in it would hit Goku's prostate hard. Like hell was he wanting to release first.

"Fuck yes Vegeta I'm- " Goku threw his head back, an intense orgasm rippled through him as spurts or his seed pooled on the bedding beneath them.

Soft warm walls clenched around Vegeta's cock that led him to gasp and moan, he started to thrust faster till he felt himself release inside. His body convulsed and he continued to pump his cock into Goku ensuring he was empty before he slid out.

The two collapsed onto the bed as their bodies went limp, Goku shakily crawled towards Vegeta and brushed his hand along the side of Vegeta's cheek.

"Happy birthday," he beamed and planted a delicate kiss on Vegeta's lips.

Vegeta smiled into their kiss then wrapped his arms around Goku, the two started to kiss each other passionately with their naked slick bodies pressed together. They were oblivious to the fact Nappa was stood in the doorway slack jawed.

"I guess I'll leave your present here," Nappa placed a small gift on the floor with a pack of cigarettes on top with the letters. 'I.O.U' written across them.


End file.
